


Everything looks better wet

by OnARomanHoliday



Series: Female Stiles [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Dom Scott, F/M, Fingering, Girl!Stiles, Sciles, Scott in a towel, Scott likes being called the Alpha, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnARomanHoliday/pseuds/OnARomanHoliday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles catches Scott coming out of the shower. Smut happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything looks better wet

You know how they say that everything looks better wet?

Stiles never really put much thought into it. Why would something look better wet? If she was thinking about in the about non-sexual ordinary things the statement really made no sense and if she was thinking about sexual thing she didn’t really care if people in the porn she was watching were wet or not as looks as they were naked.

But _holy shit_ seeing her best friend come out of the shower just in his towel had definitely triggered something.

Some things really do look better wet. _Fuck_.

She found herself swallowing hard as her eyes travelled slowly from his seriously _perfect_ chest to his face which greeted her with such a sweetcuttieScottlike smile she literally felt like scolding herself for such sinister thoughts about the poor boy…

but…

that…

chest…

_I mean come on it looks seriously like he was a God or something._

It was solid and there were muscles and tan and _fuck_ she felt like touching it. She wanted to feel it, run her fingers over that delicate skin.

_She wanted to lick it._

‘Hi, Stiles,’ greeted her Scott as he walked from his doorframe to his clothes probably ignoring on purpose her wondering eyes that kept on following him while she was biting her lips definitely thinking about sex. But then again who could blame her when she was only in her towel?

He gave her a weird side glance look as he was hit with the strong scent of arousal when he pulled out his shorts.

‘So what’s up?’

She looked away, her face red as she tried to calm herself and think about anything then how she found her best friend hot all of a sudden. Okay, that’s a lie. She definitely had once or twice… okay, okay, fine she lost count of how many times she had momentarily thought about Scott while she was getting her self off but that were just thoughts. Who wouldn’t? Scott was the most amazing boy she ever met and she didn’t just mean the fact that he was sexy as hell but also his kind heart and caring for everyone. And _fuck_ don’t ever get her started on the whole superhero thing he had been going on ever since he finally took control over the whole werewolf thing.

_Fine, I may have a slight crush on my bestie, sue me!_

‘Not, much dad was called to work and since lately virgins are dying again in terrifying bloodbaths like hell I’m staying home alone,’ she crossed her arms and legs on the bed she was sitting.

 ‘So you trust me enough to protect you _oh Stiles,_ ’ he said sounding touched.

She rolled her eyes. ‘Yeah, yeah, don’t get your panties in a twist.’

He shot her a smirk, ‘Well, it looks like it got yours.’

She looked at him so fast with eyes so wide they seemed three times bigger.

Did he just? _No!_ This was Scott McCall. Sure he could be sassy. She liked to think that it was her doing mostly.

She got on her knees and stood up a bit, ‘Yeah, well. I guess I just really need to be protected by my Alpha,’ she said looking at him, waiting.

She saw him swallowed and looked at her.

‘Stop fooling around.’

‘I’m not.’

Her heart speeded up with the dark look she saw in his eyes, hungry, animalistic, wanting.

She bit her lip again as she walked to her. She was now fully aware if she wasn’t before that he was naked if we forget the towel.

He watched her.

‘Don’t play games, Stiles.’

‘I’m not,’ she shook her head and for a moment dared herself to be bold and brave.

‘I like you…more than just a friend, Scott.’ She didn’t plan that. She really didn’t to say something like that but right now she didn’t care. It was out and she meant it.

He reached his hand and pressed it gently against her cheek before his thumb caressed her lips and then pulled her lower to part them. She felt as if there was electricity in the room. Goose bumps appeared on her skin but they sure as hell weren’t from fear. It was tantalizing really.

‘Kiss me,’ she breathed out licking his thumb in the process.

‘Kiss me what?’ he asked. He wasn’t like this. He was never like this. But she wasn’t complaining. She only became more excited by it.

She leaned her head higher just before she let out softly, ‘Kiss me, Alpha.’

And he did.

_Boy, he did._

He put his hand on the back of her neck and smashed their lips together and moving against each other in a bestially matter that she wouldn’t change for anything in the world. A part of her was screaming at her _holy shit you’re kissing your best friend_ while a part could only put her hands on that fervid chest.

She was right about wanting to touch it was an amazing chest under her fingers.

He broke the kiss leaving the both of them breathless than ever but it was so _so_ worth it and she wanted more.

She moved again but he stopped her pulling her hair a bit which really wasn’t a bad feeling.

She licked her lips, ‘Please, Alpha.’

He kissed her again just as violently and this time his other hand went to her tight and a moment he helped her wrap her tights around his middle which caused the towel dropped and she chuckled into the kiss.

‘No laughing,’ he breathed against her lips and got them on bed.

She loved the feeling of him against her trying desperately to get as close as possible just as she wanted to and devouring her mouth in bruising kisses. Her clothes slowly getting wet as his still not dry body moved against hers.

She never felt more turned on than as his lips went to her pulse point marking her with his teeth and demanding kisses just as his hand went into her shorts and panties which must have already be soaked.

‘Stiles,’ he said against her throat before he gently bit her there causing a breath to hitch in her throat.

Once his fingers first rubbed her she let out a moan which was meaning to be his name but sounded nothing like it.

Scott groaned against her neck before he leaned up and looked her in the eyes.

‘Tell me, Stiles.’

‘Scott.’

A stroke her carefully, playfully, teasingly.

‘I want you…I want you Alpha. I want you to make me cum.’

He smirked a bit and for a second his eyes flashed red before he leaned down for another violent and devouring kiss before he went to her feet taking her shorts and panties and painfully slowly pulling them down.

She bit her lips as his hands took her tights and spread them apart and bending them to get a good look at her. She watched as his hard groin was already out in the open possibly ready to get inside her. Of course she saw his dick once or twice when they were stupid little kids and were showing each other pretty much everything but this _this_ was no little boy in front of her.

It caused her to momentarily swallow thinking about if he was even going to fit and madly blush just by thinking about it. _Of course Stiles, you’re almost naked with you fully naked best friend but please blush about the things you are imagining then the actual deal._

‘Jesus Stiles, you’re so wet. Are you this wet for me? For your Alpha.’

She moaned, ‘Yes.’

‘Good girl,’ he breaths against her knee before he pressed his lips there and moves them with soft small open mouth kisses all the away to her center where he first licks her because he just can’t resist it any longer.

Than he again takes his hands and starts stroking and rubbing her getting her wild from the simple but amazing touches. This was nothing like when she did herself. Of course she never expected it to be. This was someone’s else fingers stroking her inside, her softest and sweetest spot. But she was sure that after all of this with the way Scott was causing her body to shake building up the sensation that was making her jerk and lose herself she would never be able to do this to herself again and feel satisfied. Not after knowing what is it like to have Scott do it for her.

She was so soft there. He was with Allison before but being with Stiles was like a whole new thing with the exception that his instincts and experiences told him what to do.

Then he did something which was even more amazing and it caused her to throw her head against the bed and take the near sheet. Feeling his fingers inside was definitely something she could get used to.

‘Come one, Stiles, be a good girl,’ he added another finger.

She moaned again shutting her eyes so tight it would hurt if she wasn’t over dozed with a completely different feeling. When did his voice become so _sexy_?

‘Stiles,’ he groaned _her_ feeling every single of his senses in a massive amount he would have never imagine making her the only instance in this room, in this house, in the world that right now mattered to him.

Her nerve endings were on fire and she was so _so_ close she could literally taste the sensation on the tip of her thought and the moment he added one last finger and she lost it.

The half cry half moan she let out was so loud and so sexual it almost caused him to lose it too and take her like a beats. He never seen a more beautiful image than Stiles throwing her head back with her fingers white from holding the sheets so tight and her entire body in a synch movement as the pleasure shot through her like an enormous tsunami tearing everything apart, leaving her red and breathless in front of him like this.

He watched her amazed before he reached down again but only to softly kiss her causing her to jerk her legs from the contact.

He went back to her face and when she opened her eyes who were still a bit clouded he kissed her and with new found force she bit him earning a groan against the kiss as well as a jerk against her still clothes stomach.

‘That has to go.’

‘As you say, Alpha.’

He pulled it off her and then undid the bra and throw the clothes away giving himself a few moment looked at her.

‘You’re perfect,’ he said looking at his breasts before he looked back at her face the animalistic look on his face could be only describe in one way and he choose exact that moment to actually describe it.

‘I’m going to fuck you senselessly, Stiles.’

She got on her elbows to catch his lips and pull at them, ‘Than do it, Alpha Scott.’

He went for her breasts first touching and pulling and nibbling which was her favorite part until she felt all too sensitive and actually went for it.

Despite him being aggressive in kissing and touches he entered her gently, inch by inch to make sure she was okay.

She bit her lips and let out a long sigh through her nose at the feeling of his cock inside of her like that filling her in a way she never was before. It was strange but she liked it. There was a wonderful stretch as he was now put inside of her with a satisfied grunt.

Stiles opened her eyes and looked up to see Scott with his eyes closed and with his face in such a enjoying state she had to wonder if this wasn’t the best thing he felt in his whole life.

She reached for him for a moment and kissed him catching his attention again which was stupid since she was all he could process right now.

‘Stiles,’ he panted looking her in the eyes and she nodded. He didn’t have to say it for them to know what they wanted to say. They were Scott and Stiles they could talk with looks and touches and smiles and while they were saying something completely else.

She went with her hands to that wonderful chest of his caressing it as he started moving inside of her. In and out, in and out.

 _Fuck_.

It was everything.

He kissed her and bit her and made everything perfect as he was again building up that wonderful pressure inside her and him while her legs were on either side of his ass urging him closer faster, harder. And he obeyed.

‘Fuck, Stiles.’

‘Scott, please. I’m gonna.’

‘Come one you need to come first, Stiles.’

He reach down with one hand and started rubbing her again causing her to close her eyes again and scratch him as her nails dug into his skin making him groan.

He bit her on the throat and in a split second after that she came for the second times in such a devastating force she bended her whole body to the bed and pressed it against him.

He came right after her partly shouting her name again that delicious neck of hers.

They heavy pants they looked at each other once the wonderful sensation washed a bit over them.

‘I just showered.’

She chuckled a bit feeling incredibly tired, ‘And now you’re sweaty again.’

‘This is all you’re fault.’

He got to his side and pressed their foreheads together.

Everything stilled and everything was perfect in that moment.

_Fuck, everything does look better wet._


End file.
